A legally-affiliated consortium of three New Jersey community hospitals (Elizabeth General Medical Center, Morristown Memorial Hospital and Overlook Hospital) initiated activities as a Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) on September 1, 1983. This CCOP, which is affiliated with Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons, participates in Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB), Children's Cancer Study Group (CCSG) and Columbia University Institutional protocols. Studies undertaken will involve either chemotherapy alone or multidisciplinary treatment approaches. The CCOP participants have agreed to enter at least 100 patients into these treatment protocols. It is estimated that there will be at least 40 patients entered during the next year on Columbia University studies, 40 on CALGB studies and the remainder on CCSG protocols. The support provided to Columbia University by this grant will be primarily for the Institutional studies undertaken. Procedures for data collection have been instituted by Columbia University personnel, with data collection paperwork suitably altered from CCSG and CALGB routines, so as to be appropriate for Institutional studies. Quality-control monitoring has been initiated. Proposals for studies and data management are discussed jointly by the CCOP members and the Principal Investigator of this grant.